The art of visual safety barriers is well known. At present, several different types of light weight visual safety barriers are available for use. One type of barrier uses flags, which typically comprise a long continuous rope to which is attached a number of orange vinyl flags, the flags being spaced evenly apart from one another. A second type of barrier uses tape, which typically comprises a long continuous roll of thin plastic tape. Still another type of barrier is a bunting, which comprises a long wide roll of perforated plastic sheeting. Each type of prior art light weight visual safety barriers has drawbacks, however.
For example, each barrier type mentioned above is typically a product that is sold in rolls that are 30 to 50 meters long. This means that, if a shorter length of product is needed for a given application, a shorter length of product must be cut from the roll and, in most cases, is simply discarded after use. Although doing so would seem to be convenient, it results in a waste of material.
Further, each such barrier type may typically be used in conjunction with a post to which lines are attached, which post is either a “T-top bollard” in sites where the ground is relatively flat or a “star picket” post if the site requires post location on grass or natural terrain. Star picket posts, also known as T posts or Y posts, are a kind of metal fence post which is made of low carbon steel, or sometimes rail steel. The names are derived from the shape of cross sections of the posts, including three-pointed star shape, T shape, “peach shape” and other various shapes.
Problems are known to occur when the T-top bollards or star pickets are placed in random spacing, such as when the T-top bollards or star pickets placed too far apart from on another, around an unsafe work area; the flags, tape or bunting are then wound around the T-top bollards or star pickets; and then pulled tight. The problem with this configuration is that the T-top bollards or star pickets tend to tip and then collapse inwardly of their placement, thereby compromising the integrity of all or a portion of the safety barrier.
Another problem that is encountered at construction sites relates to the need for workers to enter the unsafe work zone that has been barricaded by using the types of flags, tape or bunting as described above. Because the barrier created by the flags, tape or bunting may be placed as one continuous length of product that is simply wrapped around a number of the T-top bollards or star pickets, there is no point of separation and no safe way to enter. What typically happens on the work site is that workers will resort to cutting, tearing or pushing down on the flags, tape or bunting just to enter the unsafe worksite, thereby again compromising the barrier or a portion of it. This is an unsafe act which creates risk for the worker, other workers and for others near the barrier who could trip and fall into the hazard being barricaded, such as an open trench, because a portion of the barrier has been compromised. Once cut or torn, the ends of the flags, tape or bunting are not easily reattached.
In the view of this inventor, there is a need for a safety barrier system that overcomes the shortcomings of this prior art.